Lazlo's First REAL Crush
by Rarity93
Summary: A little something that will show you how I would do to the episode.R&R pleaseLxP


Author's Note: I really didn't like the episode-Lazlo's first crush-I so don't get what Joe Murry was thinking a "mermaid"and not Patsy?!? So I came up with my own idea about it. Here is how _I _would make it sound.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The story begins in Lazlo's first week at Camp Kidney… 

Lazlo was taking a little walk around the lake to let his mind wonder off, he was clearly enjoying his stay at Camp Kidney and could bearly contain himself at that moment. _"Boy, this is the best place ever! I can't even imagine how it could get any better!!!"_

He thought while looking out on the lake. His grin got bigger-thinking there was no possible way anything would make him happier than camp, Raj and Clam (who stayed back at the cabin.), or even the view of the wonderful Leaky Lake.

The monkey laid on the warm sandy beach, _"Nope, I just don't think anything would beat this." _He thought again. Lazlo felt pretty relaxed from the sounds of the lake's waves coming and going in his direction. He dicided to get close enough to get splashed by the water that came towards the beach, gigling each time it touched him. Moments later he noticed something at the other side of the lake.

It was another camp, it was pinkish and girls could be seen everywhere,but none of them were familiar to him. He didn't really notice the camp until now-it felt kind of new to have girls around. Lazlo's curiosity and intrest were both focused on what was going on over there. They were really being asigned cabins, and a lot of them were scattering and running in every direction. Some had already went into said cabins, while a few just enjoyed the new view. But what really caught his eye was a small group of only three girls. The first wasn't too hard to mis due to her long giraff neck-she was wearing glasses, had orange hair, and was so far-the tallest one he could see. The second one was a shorter one, an alligator with blonde hair and a really mad look on her face. She seemed to be growling at anyone that passed her. However- what Lazlo didn't notice was the third one. To him, she was the prettiest pink haired mongoose he had ever layed eyes on!

"Wooooooooooooow!" he said as his tightened into an O shape. He found it really hard to look at anything else now, "That girl, she is soooo… ceeeuuuute." He said in a love daze. Lazlo's eyes got bigger and his tail went from a spiral to a heart. "I've never seen anything prettier than her, not even the lake…" he floated into the air with angel wings on his back that appeared out of nowhere, and flew over the lake like a sea bird followed by a stream of small pink hearts. Lazlo could tell already what was happening to him... he was expiencing his very first crush!

The female trio had already noticed the him hovering everywhere. "What is that creepy looking thing anyway? From here It looks like a complete moron-with wings."the alligator said to the others. "I believe it it really a monkey Gretchin, although I never saw one act like this before… very fasinating though." The giraff replied while looking at Lazlo through a telescope. "What? Lemme see!" the mongoose grabbed the telescope and got a good look at what it was. She looked at him for a while now. "Patsy, you've been looking at that thing for like an hour-what are think your doing anyway?" Gretchin said somewhat annoyed. "Huh? Oh, sorry Gretchin-it's just that monkey boy… he's dreamy!"

Patsy said. "what are you talking about? What the heck's so special about that thing?"

"Hey! he's not a 'thing', Ok! I don't really know what it is but there's something about him… that makes it feel so-_right_." She said. Now just as lovestruck as Lazlo was.  
Gretchin just nodded in pity, and the two led Patsy to their new cabin, holding her by her arms since was also floating in mid air sorrounded by hearts.

Lazlo finally landed back on the beach and removed the wings that came off as if they weren't attached. He skipped into the forest for the rest of the day, this newly blissful feeling had quite an effect on him , he could tell from what he was doing at this point, it was just to hard to hide. He admired the beauty of all the nature around him, only this time was compeletly different from all those other times. Lazlo settled down for a minute and layed down on a log. His mind was racing with so many thoughts that he never thought of before. All of them were about that one girl, sure he had only glanced at her for like 10 seconds or more, but to him, it was a really important change in his life. And another thought came to his mind now, this new place did get better!

The sun finally went down, Lazlo knew it was time to go back to Jelly Cabin now. He found his way back yia the flashlight Raj gave to him in case he got lost. Once there, he swung the door open. He felt exausted from the walk. "What took you so long, Lazlo? You should know better than to be out there all by yourself after dark." Raj said concered.

"Worried." Clam butted in.

"Oh, sorry guys, I guess I lost track of time, or something." Lazlo made up an exuse just in time. "Well, I hope you won't let that happen again, we've been waiting all day. Oh well-we'd better get to bed."

"Okay, Raj." Lazlo agreed. "_Maybe it's better if I don't tell them about that...uh,thing,"_ he thought with a smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Okay, I think that'll do for a while. Sorry if it sounds rushed or something-I'm still getting the hang of this writing thing. And also, I didn't really know how to make it any longer, but this was just to give you an idea of how I thought it should sound like ; ) Anyway leave me a few words on your way out.


End file.
